


Gensokyo: Oneeshota Wonderland

by BigOakTree



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: /ss/, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fellatio, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gokkun, Hung Shota, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Oneeshota, Paizuri, Sex, Shotacon, Stomach Deformation, Straight Shota, Titfuck, blowjob, excessive cum, handjob, hyper, hyper cock, onee/shota, oversized cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigOakTree/pseuds/BigOakTree
Summary: Collection of short stories about the Touhou girls all having curvy bodies and having sex with little boys with massive penises.
Relationships: Doremy Sweet/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Gensokyo: Oneeshota Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you're looking for a well-written intriguing story with an interesting perspective on the world of Gensokyo and its inhabitants that stays true to most of the lore of the franchise and keeps most of the characterization in-character, you won't find it here. This is purely badly-written horny nonsense made by me for myself to appeal to my fetishes and nothing else. I understand if you desire something more meaningful or thoughtful from your Touhou fan-creations, but im sorry to inform you you won't find it here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doremy Sweet, Baku and master of the Dream World, gives a Sex Ed lesson to an elementary school boy who is troubled due to his changing body, both a theoretical lesson and a practical one.

"Good night Mom, good night Dad." said the young Kazuki before going into his room, at 10PM in the night, having brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas, it was time for the boy to go to bed, but before he did that, he needed to check on something.

Sitting at his bed, he took a deep breath, and lowered his pants and underwear, and felt a giant relief in his crotch as he did so. There had been many, many moments during the boy's day that he had to deal with his pants feeling incredibly stiff, tight and uncomfortable, and all because of what he had just freed: Despite being a small 9-year with a cutesy, almost feminine appearance and a lean thin body, the boy's penis when fully erect grew to a massive 47 centimeters length.

"God damn it, is this normal? Does this happen to other boys?" Kazuki thought to himself in frustration, the boy was starting to go through puberty, and in the last two months saw his penis grow into the monstrous size it had now, the boy didn't properly understand the changes that his body was going through, all he knew is that recently he found himself staring at the girls around him more and more often and that at times his penis would suddenly start growing to almost the entire length of his leg.

"Hiding this... this thing has been so annoying. Always having to go to the bathroom and wait until it stops whenever it happens, my parents, my teachers and my friends always wondering why i am taking so long in the bathroom these days, it's all so... what's that word again? Uhh... cumbersome, yeah, cumbersome, it's all so cumbersome." Kazuki thought. He didn't want anyone to find out, as he was fearful that what he was going through might not be normal and could be just him being some kind of genetic freak, but at the same time having to hide it proved to be of great inconvenience to him, he to put on three layers of underwear as even when completely flaccid his penis now stood at 20 centimeters long and when it grew erect, often when he looked for too long at girls in his class, he would go to the bathroom and just wait for it to get flaccid again, often taking 10 to 20 minutes to do so, which raised a lot of suspicion from those around him. And of course, that's not even getting

"Maybe i should go to sleep without any pants or underwear, actually, yeah, the time im sleeping is the only time i can be sure no one will be able to see this, so i might a well not force myself to wear something incredibly tight and uncomfortable.", and so, Kazuki took out his pants and underwears completely from his legs and finally turned off the lights and laid in bed to sleep. As he laid in bed, he started thinking of random things until his thoughts started drifting, he started thinking of his literature teacher Yukina, of his own mom Reika, of his aunt Manami, of his classmate Rui, of the mom at the neighbors' house Maki, and as he started to sink deeper and deeper into these thoughts Kazuki found himself blushing for reasons he didn't understand as his consciousness slow started to disconnect itself from reality.

"Man the questions in this test are so hard..." said Kazuki, he was at class taking a literature test, and everything would be normal, except for the fact that for some reason his female classmates were all wearing swimsuits instead of the school uniform and so was the teacher Yukina. Kazuki of course, in this haze was unaware that he was in a dream and just took this as reality, not being particularly shocked or impressed by the aspects of the situation surrounding him that should in theory be out of place. However, things soon took a turn when it happened again, as he took one single second to look around his class he only had to stare at his teacher Yukina for one second and suddenly the tight feeling in his pants began again, "Not again! God damn it." he said quietly to himself.

"It appears you're having issues." said a gentle female voice whispering into Kazuki's right ear.

"Well yeah, first there's this super hard test and now i gotta go to the bath- wait what!?", and with that, Kazuki finally realize an out of place element in the situation around him, it was a woman, a blue-haired woman wearing an odd outfit standing next to his desk, she wore a black and white capelet dress with a bunch of small black and white balls attached to it, she had a red cap with a white cotton ball at the end just like a santa hat, and shows with long white socks sticking out from them. But even more odd than her outfit was her body, she had massive breasts sticking out from under her capelet, large enough that they reached all the way down to her waist line and were painfully close to her hip line, and they were firm too, having little sag to them and looking perfectly round, those breasts easily dwarfed that of Kazuki's teacher, whose breasts the boy thought were massive. And her waist, it was just wide enough to add good plump to her body but also just thin enough so as to not make her outright fat, and although it wasn't possible to see her legs due to her dress's length, from wide her hips seemed to be, it seemed likely they were very well-toned.

"Hmmm... who... who are you?..." asked Kazuki nervously, in front of this voluptuous woman in this odd costume, Kazuki couldn't help but just start blushing, especially as he was already having to deal with his growing hard-on.

"You may call me Doremy Sweet, think of me as... a friend, a big sister-like friend who has taken an interest in you." the lady replied, closing her eyes and giving Kazuki a cute smile as she did so.

"You're having troubles with your body changing are you not?" Doremy asked as she started walking through the classroom, neither the teacher nor the students reacting to her doing so, "Or, to be more specific, you're having troubles with your penis right?".

"Weird, this is weird..." Kazuki thought, Doremy's appearance had snapped him out of his trance, and he was now starting to notice that things were different from how they're supposed to be, from the girls in his class and his teacher wearing swimsuits, to Doremy appearing seemingly out of thin air and no one else noticing her or reacting to her in any capacity. However, he was still unaware that he was in a dream, his consciousness was out of its dreaming stance, but not grounded in reality to the point where the boy could question the weird things he noticed. Which was the perfect state for Doremy when talking to boys like Kazuki-kun, still, and thus, instead of questioning further on how suspicious she was, he instead replied to her question, "Uhhh... yes, my penis has started to suddenly grow at random moments lately..." the boy said with a sad look on his face.

Doremy gave the boy a small smile with her eyes closed before responding "Ah, i see.", she walked up close to him, staring at his eyes while doing so, her presence made Kazuki feel outright intimidated, but when she was at his side, she simply took one of his hands, "Well, let us talk about this somewhere else."

"But Yukina-sensei will get mad." Kazuki protested softly, only to be pulled from his chair by Doremy, "No worries no one will get mad, see, she's okay with it." Doremy replied as she pulled him and pointed at Yukina, who kept on doing her paperwork with no reactions to the two of them leaving. Doremy kept pulling Kazuki as the two walked to the entrance to the class, she moved the sliding door at the entrance and the two left.

As the two left the classroom, they found themselves not in the school halls, but in Kazuki's room in his house, Doremy closed the door behind them, which was suddenly now a normal pulling door with a doorknob. Kazuki once again could tell something was off, that his classroom shouldn't lead to his room but once again, he was still far too unconscious to properly question it.

Doremy sat down on Kazuki's bed and told him "Come on, sit down." with a warm welcoming voice while tapping the space in the bed next to herself, inviting him in. Kazuki was hesitant, "Can i really trust this lady?" he thought, but alas, his suspicions weren't enough to completely shatter the dreaming he was under, and so he did as she said.

"So, what do you usually do when your penis becomes bigger and hard?" asked Doremy, her voice sounding almost like a friendly school counselor.

"Uhh, i typically go to the bathroom, and wait for it to stop and go back to normal."

"How long does that usually take?"

"Uhhh... twenty to thirty minutes...", Kazuki's cheeks were red as a tomato in admitting that.

"I see, that is indeed a very long time, this has probably caused you a lot of issues in the last few weeks hasn't it?"

"Yeah, everyone keeps asking me lately why I take so long in the bathroom, my parents especially have been growing suspicious, and in school I have been missing out on class because of it. It's awful."

"That does sound awful. Now, tell me, do you understand why exactly it is that your penis has been growing big?"

"Uhh, not really, it just like, happens and i don't know what to do about it."

"Well, i know what it is. It's because of the girls around you."

"The girls?"

"Yes, the girls, tell me, have you found yourself staring at them more often lately?"

Kazuki took a second to respond, as he started thinking and found it that yes, he had, he was always closer to the girls in his class due to his delicate appearance and well-mannered personality making it easier for him to fit in than with the boys, but lately, he was having a hard time doing so, hanging out with the girls lately made him feel more anxious, more nervous, more weird. "Actually... yes... lately i've been looking at the girls in my class, as well as my mom, Yukina-sensei, Maki-san, and a bunch of other women."

"Well, that is because when you look at them, your penis wants to do something with them."

"Do something? Do what?"

"Hmmm... i believe that to make you understand it would be best to show it to you first-hand, do you think you could show me your penis?"

"What?... No, you will think i'm a freak..."

"It's okay, I promise to you, I won't freak out, I won't laugh at you and I won't tell others about it."

"You promise? Really?"

"I do, i swear."

"Hmm... ok...", Kazuki thus got up, and nervously pulled down his pants, and there it was, his massive 47 centimeters monster cock was on full display, and not only was it massive in length, the girth was high as well, it was about slightly larger than a soda can, specially the big engorged head, which had zero foreskin covering it. And his balls too, were each the size of a large, honeycrisp apple.

Doremy could only gasp, swallow her breath and let out a small "Oh my..." at the sight of Kazuki's cock, she knew the boy was big, and she had already done "this" with many other young boys who were fairly gifted in their size, but Kazuki's giant penis had to be the biggest she had seen from either a child and an adult, and not by a small margin.

As Kazuki sat on the bed besides her again, Doremy was blushing at the sight of his shaft before she took a quick small breath, closed her eyes, and opened them quickly again and started to talk. "I see, Kazuki, you must know that... this... what you're going through... is natural. It comes to every boy once they hit a certain age, it comes later to some than it does for others, and it also comes in greater effect to some. And i will admit, you.. you... you are definitely someone who went through it harder than most."

"So it really is not normal for me to be this big? And why is it that this is happening? You said something about it having to do with girls didn't you?" Kazuki was full of questions, Doremy, shocked at the sight of his cock, was having to choose very carefully what to say to him.

"Well, yes, it's normal for boys to have their penises grow bigger, but not as big as you, not by a long shot. And on why this is happening, it's because of something that involves the penis, and a man and a woman that your penis acts this way."

"What is that something?"

"It is... it is something your penis wants to do all the time, but you shouldn't do it all the time, you should only do it with a girl, one you really like, and who likes you back, or maybe even a boy if you really like him and he likes you back, and either way, you should do it only when you're both comfortable with it, and until you find someone you can do that with, you need to do something else by yourself to keep your penis small."

"Then, what is it? You keep talking about that something but you never really explain what exactly it is."

"Well, I'm gonna teach you, in a... practical lesson."

And so, Doremy stood up, and started to undress, taking out piece by piece of her clothing, until she was completely nude, her massive breast, with their big inverted areola exposed, her thick thighs and well-toned legs plain to see, and her long hair free from her cap and reaching down all the way to her knees. As she undressed, Kazuki could only watch, completely mesmerized.

"But first, remember what i said to you, what I'm about to do with you is something you must only do with someone you really like and who really likes you back, and only when both of you are comfortable with doing so, do you understand?", this time, Doremy's voice took a tone of concern rather than a warm pleasant one.

Kazuki's thoughts had gone almost completely blank, he was completely fixated on Doremy's body, hearing her question, it didn't take even a split second before he started mumbling. "I... I... I... I do, I promise."

"Very well then, let's begin." Said Doremy. Who proceeded to sit down next to Kazuki.

"First I'm gonna do what is called a "Handjob", or "Jerking off", for this I'm gonna need you to lay on the bed.", Kazuki quickly did as she was told, his erect penis now pointing upwards. Doremy placed her two hands around the middle of Kazuki's cock, as a single hand wasn't enough to envelop its girth. "Typically, the way your penis size affects this when you're doing it with a girl depends a lot on the girl herself, some girls dislike big penises due to finding them too big troublesome to deal with, some girls are indifferent to size and don't care either way, and some...", she licked her lower lips quickly before continuing, "...Some girls absolutely love it for the penis to be as big as possible.", and so, she started moving her hands up and down, jerking off his shaft.

Kazuki soon started to notice it, "This... feels great...", there was a weird stimulus he kept feeling on his penis as Doremy kept on jerking him, he couldn't help but start letting out small moans as she kept on doing it.

Doremy too was enjoying it greatly, "It's hot." she first thought at the touch of Kazuki's penis, most of her excitement came from the anticipation she had towards the next things she would teach Kazuki. But she still felt great pleasure whenever she heard him let out a small moan.

This kept going for a surprisingly long time until Doremy noticed something, she saw that Kazuki's dick was getting humid, and, looking at the tip closely, saw that there was a transparent liquid coming down from the tip, she took a deep breath to take in the smell, and was sure of it, "It's precum", in her excitement, she decided to change gears. Upping the speed of her handjob.

Kazuki was getting overwhelmed, "This... this feels amazing Doremy-Oneesan...", his moans were now constant and getting louder, Doremy was quick to take notice, "Don't hold back, let this sensation you're feeling take over." she told him in a sultry voice.

Eventually, Kazuki's mind was going completely blank, "Ahhh, ahhhhh, aaaaahhhhh-!", as he started to scream, Doremy took it as a sign and upped the speed of her handjob yet again, her hands jerking the monster cock with great fury. "Let it out! Don't worry about anything! Just let all that you have pent up out!".

And so, it finally happened, Kazuki's penis let out massive streams of semen, a good chunk of it of it hitting the roof, making a mess of the entire room, but Doremy didn't stop, as he was ejaculating she kept on jerking him with the same speed to make him let out as much as possible, not stopping even when a good chunk of it feel on her own body, only amazed at for how long he was cumming. Kazuki, with his penis now even more sensitive, was almost convulsing from how stimulating it all felt. "Amazing..." she let out, as the boy's first ejaculation lasted for a whole three minutes.

After a good minute of silence, Kazuki finally had the strength to sit again, "What... What was that?".

"It's called semen or "Cum", you let out a giant amount of it." Doremy told him, Kazuki looked at her, and saw how much of a mess she had become. She was sitting naked next to him, and a lot of her body, from her hair, her breasts, her face, her arms, her legs, it all had cum sticking on it. "I... I did that?" thought Kazuki to himself.

"You also don't need me around to do this y'know, with your own hands you actually can achieve the same result, it's called "Masturbation" and it helps make your penis smaller whenever it gets big like that." she said cheerfully, "Though... it seems we're still far from done." she said as she looked at Kazuki's dick, which, despite the massive ejaculation, was still fully erect.

"Stay sitting there, it's time for the next two parts." she added, and so, Doremy sat on her knees in front of the sitting Kazuki on the bed. Ready for the next step.

"These things are called a "Paizuri" and "Fellatio", a paizuri can only be done when you're doing this with a girl with big breasts such as me, but fellatio can be done by anyone.", she then placed her massive breasts around his cock. And started moving them up and down and rubbing them on the shaft's long length, squeezing it with lots of speed and enthusiasm, and a smug smirk on her face.

Kazuki let out a small "Oh god.", his penis was now hypersensitive from the previous ejaculation, and with Doremy's forceful titfucking of his cock, the pleasure he was feeling was almost delirious, but that would not be the end of it. "Now, this is the paizuri, now, let me start the fellatio.", and placed her mouth on the penis' head.

Getting just the head inside her mouth was hard for Doremy, she had to open her mouth as wide as possible to make it fit, and even then it was very tight, the head squizing in the inside of her mouth. But the result was worth it, the tight feeling squeezing the head coupled with Doremy licking it all over increased the pleasure Kazuki was already feeling tenfold. His head going completely blank.

Doremy too was getting overtaken by the pleasure, "This doesn't taste any good... but it's so addicting!", the precum Kazuki was releasing now and the cum remains from his previous ejaculation didn't taste any good, in fact they were overly salty and tasted like snot if anything, but they were disgustingly addicting and refreshing, energizing Doremy, she was already very wet from the handjob she gave Kazuki, but tasting his cock was causing her to leak vaginal fluids incredibly fast, almost as fast as Kazuki's own precum. She too, was being driven almost delirious by this state.

"Oh, it's happening again! Ahhh! Ahhh! Aaaaahhhhh-!!!", and thus Kazuki once again came, the torrents of sperm came out just as forcefully as the first ejaculation, Doremy tried to hold her mouth to his cock's head for as long as possible, but after thirty seconds she couldn't take it anymore, letting go of her suction with an open mouth spilling so much semen it almost looked as if she was vomiting. Though she tried to swallow as much of the sperm as possible, which she found to be twice as refreshing and addicting than the precum, and held her face above Kazuki's shaft, letting the head hit her square in the face with the rest of the streams of cum. This time, although it was equally forceful as the first time, Kazuki's second ejaculation didn't last as long, only lasting two solid minutes instead of three.

Doremy kept on rubbing her fingers on her face and licking the cum off of them, swallowing each drop. "I wish i could have swallowed the whole load." she thought. Meanwhile, Kazuki just layed on the bed resting, though his penis still had plenty of energy to go, while it was slightly less hard and had some softness to it now, it was still the same full erect length.

After about five minutes of this, Doremy decided that it was time for the final step. "Alright, it is time for the final step, this is what they call "sex", and it's what we'll do until you are completely drained."

She went and stood on the bed, then laid down, sitting on top of Kazuki. "You see this hole?" she asked him while pointing at her vagina, to which Kazuki nodded yes, "This is called a vagina, or "pussy", having sex with a girl involves filling this with a penis.".

"But will it fit?" Kazuki asked with genuine worry, "Trust me, it will." Doremy reassured him, and so she took on each of Kazuki's hands, holding each of them tightly, and standed upright.

She put her vagina's lips next to the penis' head, rubbing on it a little to get a good sense for it. And then started slowly descending on it.

"Oh, oh my, OH MY!", just trying to fit the head of Kazuki's head inside her vagina was already breaking her, her vagina already leaking loads of vaginal fluid down the long shaft. Doremy took a deep breath, grit her teeth, and started lowering further, slowly and slowly, centimeter by centimeter, just doing this was already causing her to have orgasm after orgasm, and she could feel her own mind going blank. As she kept on lowering herself to fit the penis inside her, it started to create a shape in her belly, her vagina and stomach area were both stretching greatly to withstand this. And so, trembling, with all of Kazuki's massive length inside her, and with her eyes getting very watery from how overwhelming it all felt to her, Doremy said "Ok... let's... begin..."

And so, Doremy started to rise up and down. First slowly and steadily but as she kept orgasming, she started to do it faster and faster, moving her waist more and more and letting her primal instincts to breed overtake her. Letting out more and more erotic moans.

Doremy's vagina was incredibly tight for Kazuki, that squeezing feeling, plus the vaginal fluids, were both stimulating his cock to such an extent it was almost maddening, causing his own mind to start going numb, and for him to start lifting his waist a little as possible while Doremy rode him, pressing his dick's head against Doremy's womb.

"Oh fuck, he's hitting my womb. HNNNNNNG-" Doremy thought, Kazuki's tackles against the end of her vagina into her womb, caused her to start orgasming harder than she ever had before until then. This drove her even wilder, and now she started to get up and down with incredible speed on Kazuki's penis all the way up to half his length, feeling stronger and stronger orgasms while doing so.

Kazuki meanwhile was starting to hit his limit, it was happening again, his waist kept twitching, and the speed at which Doremy was riding him was becoming too fast for him to handle, with the pleasure overtaking him, he too started moving his waist and hips as much as he could with Doremy on top of him, moving with as much force and passion as possible like an animal in heat.

"Doremy-Oneesan... I'm cumming! I'm about to Cum!"

"Let it all out! Let it all out inside me! I WANT YOU TO FLOOD MY PUSSY WITH YOUR CUM!"

"Uhhh! Ahhh! UhhhAAAAAHHHHH-!!!" and so Kazuki's penis let out another massive burst of semen, it took less than a second for it to quickly start leaking out of Doremy's vagina and into the bed, but most of it was kept inside, with each string, Doremy's belly started to stretch more and more, becoming rounder and rounder, each shot of cum sent directly into her womb and causing Doremy herself to cum so hard she was forced to scream from how much pleasure she was feeling. "AH! AH! AAAHHHHH-!!!" they both of them screaming in unison as their simultaneous powerful orgasms increased each other's effect tenfold.

After Kazuki was finally done cumming, Doremy's belly had stretched to a round shape that made her look like she was pregnant with quadruplets. "Thank god this was a safe day." was her first thought as she finally stood up and got Kazuki's shaft outside her, both having been completely exhausted, they laid in bed together. Kazuki feeling the heavy weight of Doremy's plump body now made massive due to his cum inside her on top of him.

After about 15 minutes the two of them got up and sat down by the side of the bed again. Doremy, after this whole experience, needed to tell Kazuki something.

"Boy, what is your name again?", it was odd, she had just had some of the most intense and breathtaking sex of her life and it was with a boy who she hadn't even bothered to ask the name of.

"Kazuki." Kazuki replied, taking deep breaths while doing so, as he was still very fatigued even after resting.

"I see, Kazuki, there will be a change of plans."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally i would stop here, i would leave, and expect you, now aware of sex and masturbation, to either get a girlfriend or someone to have sex with to deal with your erections. Or you would start masturbating whenever you had problems with your penis."

"If that's what you would do, then why exactly won't you?"

"It's too much."

"What?"

"It's too much, your penis is too much, if you started having sex with someone your own age you might hurt them, you can have sex with adults around you as it would inevitably bring trouble, and if you started to just masturbate then well...", and the two took a look at the mess they had made of the room, with loads of cum and an awful smell everywhere.

"Then there is just no solution? Im gonna have to deal with this until im an adult? That's not fair!"

"Yes it's not fair, which is why i'll make a promise."

"A promise?"

"For as long as you need me, i'll come back, i'll come back and we'll do this again, i'll suck your penis, give it paizuri, and have sex with you, again and again until you're squeezed dry, whenever you need me. All until the day where you won't need my help anymore."

"Really, you would really do that?"

"I promise I will. And how about we start now?"

The two looked at Kazuki's penis, though it had become significantly less erect, it was still standing at a solid 32 centimeters, still a bit above the 20 centimeters it stood at when completely flaccid, making it far from squeezed dry. "Now, shall we begin again?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

"Hmmm... Alright!" Kazuki replied cheerfully, after being taught by Doremy, he was now looking forward to doing all these lewd acts with her again and again for a long, long time. Finally having help in dealing with his troublesome penis.

"Well let's get on the floor, we're gonna have sex again, but this time on a position called "Doggy-Style", the position we were in before was called "Cowgirl"

And so the two proceeded to continue having lots of intense animalistic sex for quite a bit while longer.

Eventually, the Sun came up, and at 6:30 AM, Kazuki was in his bed, he felt weird. "My head feels dizzy...", he could tell that whatever he was dreaming about while asleep, it was a long dream to be sure. He then realized he felt something cold in his lower half.

"What is wrong with my sheets!?", his bed sheets were completely drenched, "Is this pee? No it's not... this is sticky... Well, whatever it is, I need to make sure Mom and Dad don't find out.", he quickly got up from bed, put on his clothes again, and, while trying to make as little noise as possible, went to put his bed sheets on the laundry. If his parents asked, he was just going to make up an excuse that he dropped a bunch of soda there.

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch, his dad preparing for work, his mom cooking the usual fried rice with eggs for breakfast, and Kazuki preparing for school.

When he finally left his house and started walking to his school, he felt weirdly re-assured, for seemingly no reason he just had the feeling he wouldn't have to deal with his penis growing big and hard during class or even his house again for a long time. Kazuki didn't understand why he felt this way, but he just had the sensation that a huge issue was just lifted off of his shoulders, and so, that day, he went to school with a smile full of glee on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Inch = 2.54 Centimeters


End file.
